Voldemort's Heir
by Lorea02
Summary: Lia is a witch, but not an ordinary witch. Bloodline that connects from hers to another is something terrible, yet great... [A fiction that reveals the truth to the two sides of one's heart, and how love can work everything out.] [SiriusOC]
1. The Dateline

Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to J.K Rowling accept Lia McKenzie, Abigail Benson and the plot. ï **_  
_**

Hi! My name is Lia McKenzie! I'm fifteen years old. I have waist length light brown hair with just the right amount of glossy curls and mauve mixed with blue eyes. I live with my mum, Laura McKenzie, in London in a snug two-storey house. My mother, who is a famous designer, works in a designing firm. I'm a timid and silent person who loves to write novels about fantasy and read books. I'm technically a bookworm. I also baby-sit to earn extra cash. I'm also practically a loner. There's nothing great about my average life except for one thing that became a part of me when I turned thirteen. I am a witch!!! My best friend, Abigail Benson, who is the same age as me, has short cropped highlighted flaxen hair. She also has these very deep blue eyes. But best of all, she is also a witch! But that is this teeny tiny thing... we are not allowed to reveal or do magic in front of non-magic people who are Muggles.

Abigail and I go to St. Wellington High during the summer and winter holidays to catch up on our 'normal' studies.

My fingers hovered slightly above the keyboard. I looked at the words on the computer screen. I sighed with disgust. I already knew that I had a story to complete but now I had writer's block.

What in the world am I going to do ? I asked myself as I got up from my desk. I wanted to call Abigail but decided against it.

She is sure to freak ! I thought and shivered at the mere thought of it.

I sat back down on the chair, my eyes fixed on the already blank computer screen.

« When is the dateline, anyway ? « I muttered as I switched my gaze to my Westlife calendar that was on my bookshelf. I heard a soft but audible knock on the door and mmy mother's head poked in.

« Yes, mum ? « I asked sweetly but I could detect the sarcasm in it.

« Abigail is here to see you, « she said, looking a little offended.

« What ?! » I exclaimed, loudly.

« What's wrong,honey ? « she started. « Want- «

« No, I mean tell her that I'm busy ! « I cut her off as I switched my gaze to the clock on the wall. The dateline is drawing nearer but I still don't have an ending for my romance story! It was too late as Abigail come bouncing into the room. I looked at her in astonishment and fear.

Oh shit! NOW I'm SO dead!!! I thought, frantically as I tried my best to cover the computer screen from view.

"Uh, what are you doing here? " I asked with the urgency in my voice, hoping that she would take the message to leave. To my utter dismay, she did not get it. She was too clueless, thank you very much!

"So...how is the story going on? "she asked me, with delight.

"Um-um... "I started but was cut off.

"Let me see how the ending goes. It's bound to have a beautiful one," she protested as I tried my very best to hide the blank screen from her. Abigail looked at me in shock. I knew the truth was finally starting to sink into her.

"You didn't finish it, did you? "she asked me.

"I'm sorry but I had writer's block, "I protested. An awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm really sorry, "I started but she held up a hand, silencing me.

"Forget it! "She spat, angrily.

"B-but, "I sputtered, trying to explain. Hot tears sprung too my eyes when she turned away from me.

"You promised, "she stated in a small but nearly audible voice. "That you'll give it to me by today. "

"I'll give it to you tomorrow...I-I promise, "I offered, feeling particularly guilty.

"Alright, "she sighed, unconvinced.

"I promise, "I repeated.

"I guess I'll just go, then. See you later, "she said as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door not even a backward glance.

I stood there like an idiot, watching her retreating back.

I yawned, groggily as I stared at the now nearly filled screen. This is the ending of the romance story. With that I fell fast asleep, my head lying on the desk itself. I woke up with a start.

What is that sound? I asked myself as I blinked open my eyes with difficulty.

The lacy white curtains flapped softly in the breeze as a small brown figure illuminated by the streetlight and my computer light, landed gently on my made bed. I quickly got up and made my way to the bed, my heart pounding, loudly.

It was a small but well-groomed brown owl. I noticed a thick envelope tied to its leg. It screeched, softly, as if urging me to untie the envelope.

Obediently, I sank to my knees and began untying the string that tied the envelope to the owl's thin leg. After doing that, it gave me an affectionate peck on my little finger and flew out the window and into the night.

With gentle hands, I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. I was not filled with fatigue but was now filled with curiosity.

I read it,

Dear Ms. McKenzie,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Question started exploding through my mind as I re-read the letter all over again. I stared at the letter with shock.

What's going on? I asked myself.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly six in the morning. I decided to inform mum about this later but right now...I've got to get dressed for school.

I pulled my pink jumper tightly close around my body as the wind swirled around me, playing with my hair. Straightening the bag strap on my shoulder, I made my way to school. The wind picked up speed with each step I took. I bent my head low as I walked against the strong wind. I shivered in the cold as goose pimples popped all over my arms and legs.

Before I knew it, I crashed into someone. The contact was so great, that I fell on the pavement; my books were strewn all over.

I looked up as I massaged my bruised elbow. It was guy much more taller than myself. He was quite hot to tell you, with his ebony hair and icy blue eyes.

"A-are you okay? "he asked me as he knelt down to help me up.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, "I assured him, sweetly, as I caught hold of his hand and picked myself up. I dusted my pants and knelt down beside him to pick my books up.

"Here, "he said as he handed over my books to me.

"Thank you, I guess, "I told him, suddenly very interested in the ground.

"Oh, hi, Sirius! "Abigail walked up and slung her arms over Sirius's broad shoulders.

"Hi, Abby! "Sirius said, merrily.

"Oh, it's you "Abigail answered, as she looked me up and down. She rolled her eyes in my direction and walked away with Sirius, with me standing there looking pathetic. I was on the verge of tears.

I could cry later but...why is she so mean? I mean-it's only just a story...right?


	2. The Horrible Truth

After my last class for the day, I rushed towards the journalism room. A single sheet of white paper was taped to the journalism-room door. New Golden Globe staff, it said at the top. Below that, were four names. I could barely bring myself to read them.

Abigail Benson

Lia McKenzie

Sirius Black (Editor)

Remus Lupin

I closed my eyes and willed my heart to stop hammering. "Congratulations. "a voice behind me said. I opened my eyes and turned around. It was Sirius Black, the guy whom I had met earlier. "Thanks, "I replied weakly, happy that I had not started dancing around or doing anything stupid before he appeared. He smiled, a hundred watt smile, which nearly left me in a daze. "The meeting starts on Wednesday at seven. At your house. "He told me. "Yeah, sure "I managed as I swallowed the big lump that was forming in my throat. I smiled, weakly at him and walked away with a gaily smile plastered on my face. I was filled with happiness. 

After all the years, I became a writer for the Golden Globe. My dream had come true.

I unlocked the door and let myself into the house.

"Mum? "I called out.

"Yes, dear. I'm in the den, " my mother called back. I let my bag fall to the floor and ran towards the den where my mother works. She always works in there.

A pleasant scent that was paint and paper greeted my nose as I ran into the room. Classical music that sounded pleasant to my ears filled the air, giving it a warm atmosphere.

"Mum, guess what? "I immediately said.

"What? "she asked me, excited, as she wiped her hands on her overalls.

"I'm one of the writers of Golden Globe! "I answered, gleefully.

"Wow, that's so great, honey! "she told me and hugged me.

Just then, a flash of memory about last night came rushing back to me. I broke the embrace and looked at her, directly in her sky blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Lia? " She asked as the smile from her lips vanished.

"Mum...I-I've got to tell you something that happened last night, "I told her, now, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, what happened last night? "she asked, urging me to go on.

"Um...I got this letter from Hogwarts last night. "I continued, still not meeting her eyes. " This professor called Minerva McGonagall sent me a letter informing me that I have a place in Hogwarts... "

"Where is the letter, Lia? " she demanded, in a much stricter voice.

"It's upstairs on my desk. Why? "I asked her.

"Give it to me, now. "she said in a much softer voice.

" Well-okay. "I shrugged and obediently went upstairs to get the letter.

"Mum? "I asked as soon as I gave her the letter.

"Yes, Lia? "she muttered as she unfolded the letter with trembling fingers.

"I just don't get it. Why must I go to school to be a witch. I can control my powers. "I said, confused, as I continued to watch her facial expression. Her eyes were set and hard. I sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Call Abigail now, "Mum ordered without taking her eyes of the letter.

"B-but, "I started. She glared at me.

"NOW! "

I nodded and grabbed the white cordless phone off the glass coffee table. I punched in the numbers, furiously.

It ran a few times before...Abigail picked up.

"Hello? "she called into the phone.

"Hi, Abigail. "I said, being cheery as possible.

"What do you want? "she asked, coldly, with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"I need to speak to your mum, " I returned just as coldly.

"Whatever for? "she asked.

"My mother needs to speak to her, "I said, stiffly, through gritted teeth.

"Fine, "she said, rudely and slammed down the phone.

"Hello? " I called into the phone, exasperatedly. The phone line was dead.

I turned to look at my mother.

"Well- "she started.

"You see, A-Abigail and I had a fight, yesterday. So-w-we "I tried to explain without stuttering so much but I could not help it.

For a moment, mum's eyes softened then it hardened once again.

"I'll call her myself, then " she said and snatched the phone from my hand.

"Hello, is this Abigail? " Mum asked into the receiver.

"May I please speak to your mother? "There was a pause before mum started talking again.

"Yes, Lia's got her letter. Did Abigail get hers as well? "

"Yes, that's right. "

"Yes. Okay. "

There was 'yes' and 'okay's and then, mum hung up the phone with a grim expression.

"What's wrong, mum? What did Mrs. Benson say? "I asked her, as soon as she got off the phone.

"Abigail got hers as well. This is bad. "Mum answered.

"What? What's bad? "I asked.

"It's nothing. You're too old to find out about it. "Mum replied and she went back to her painting.

"Mum, look, I'm fifteen. I'm not a small girl anymore. "I told her.

"All right, then. "she sighed and placed her paint brush on the table and went over to sit beside me.

"Well-you see. I'm a follower of-of-of, "she started.

"Of what? "I asked, confused.

"Of the Great Lord, Voldemort " her voice was lowered into a whisper.

"What! "I exclaimed, leaping up.

" Shush my Lia, "she said, calmly.

"I-I don't b-believe in any of this! You're lying, mum. Tell me that this is not real! "I shouted at her, frantically.

"I'm afraid that's all true, "she informed me in a soft voice.

"Then-th-that m-makes me... " I stopped, I could not continue at all. My voice had suddenly disappeared.

"Yes, his heir, "she spoke, still in her soft voice.


	3. Anger, hurt & humiliation

Chapter 3: Anger, hurt and humiliation.

I had rewrite this whole chapter over and over again and finally decided on this...

Thunder rumbled in the distance as I sat at my computer typing out the first chapter for my next story column in the Golden Globe magazine. I could not concentrate, as my mind had not gotten over the fact that I was Voldemort's heir.

Am I supposed to be evil? I want a life just like Abigail's. I just wanted to study hard and get a job in the future but I could not, now. The companies would not even give me the clerk's job after they knew about the real me. My friends would avoid me, after that.

The mere thought of it made me shiver with fright.

A frown was plastered on my face as stared at the half filled screen. I looked at the clock, frantically. It was nearly half past six!

" If I don't get my first chapter done, I'm dead meat, "I muttered as I began typing furiously than ever before.

I hit the print icon and flicked out my wand to conjured up a tray of snacks and drinks.

After a few moments, the doorbell rang. My eyes widened with surprise and flew to the clock it was already seven! I switched my gaze to my printer. My papers were all neatly stacked and printed.

Now, I'm ready! I told myself as I rushed downstairs and for the door.

" Hi! "I said, brightly as the whole Golden Globe group trooped in.

" Hello! "a guy, which I guess, must be Remus Lupin replied.

" Oh, hello, kids! " my mother chimed in as she entered the hallway.

" Hi, Mrs. McKenzie! " all of them said in unison.

" Come on, up! "I invited them, warmly, trying my best to avoid Abigail's eyes.

" Here, this is my story for the Writer's column, "I replied as I handed over the bunch of papers to Sirius Black, the editor.

" Oh...this is-great! "he said, nervously. My smile faltered.

" Is there something wrong with it? "I asked him. I caught him looking at Abigail's face for help and my smile vanished instantly.

" I-I think th-that...I'm sorry to say that the Writer's column... "He stopped but could not finish.

" Well-what about the Writer's column? "I demanded.

" We voted that we did not want it but will be replaced by-the...Gossip column, "he told me. I felt shocked. Terribly shocked at his words. I could not open my mouth to speak.

They voted against me. The Writer's column. My column! My mind was spinning but Sirius's voice remained etched in my mind. "G-Gossip column? "I managed after several gulps of air. "B-but what about the Writer's column? " "We don't need it! It's so boring! "Abigail chimed in, airily. "Anyway, I don't think you could manage it with your lateness! " After hearing these cruel words, hot tears stung the back of my eyelids. "H-How could you? "I stammered as I stared helplessly at Sirius. "You are the Editor, please I need the Writer's column! " "I'm really sorry about it- "Sirius started but Abigail interrupted him. "Take it or leave it? " "Fine! I quit! " I shouted, tears, now streaming down my eyes. I could not help it at all, I ran from the room and into my mother's.   
I wept but softly so that no one could hear me sobbing like a baby. How could she do this to me??? I was her _best friend _since kindergarten. Why was she being so mean to me? It was only a dateline, right? But, what was wrong with her? I had spent a great deal of time writing that chapter! 

Just then, the door opened an inch and Sirius's head poked in.

"What do you want? "I demanded, coldly, as I glared at him.

"Uh-well...I-I wanted... "He could not finish as I interrupted him.

"Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone! "

I could see that hurt was evident on his handsome face but I did not care about his feelings but wanted him out of here.

"I-I'm sorry- "he started again.

"GET OUT! "I shouted, angrily. His eyes widened with shock as he shook his head and closed the door, gently.

I wept again. I never wanted to see anyone again.

I stayed in my mother's room for two hours, listening to Sirius, Abigail and Remus talking away in the next room but I could still hear the hurt in Sirius's voice. I felt a pang of guilt hit my heart.

**I should not have been too hard on him. Maybe I had overreacted. After all, it was not his fault but Abigail's. She could control Sirius's authority. **

I really wanted to apologize to him and totally not in front of the others but..._privately_. I really do but I will never, ever apologize to Abigail. I'll _never_ forgive her. This is a vow that I'll make.

**But will that vow be broken?**

**Will I ever be friends with Abigail before it's too late?**

**If I break a vow, what will the consequences be?**

**Will I have to suffer in the end or do Abigail suffer or worse...the both of us?**

**Will friendship or love triumph in the end over the other party?**

These were the questions swirling around in my mind as I folded my legs in front of me and wept all over again.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Uenki my best friend 4 eva.**

**The first ever reviewer. **

ï**:ï:ï**


	4. The Dark Mark

Chapter 4: The Dark Mark

I wore the blackest robe with a matching hood that shaded my eyes, completely. I stood amongst the other followers in a dark room only with a blazing fire in the grate gave the room a weak glow. A tall chair was at the front. It was encrusted with gold and a man sat there.

" Where is my heir? "he rasped.

Immediately, the whole crowd shifted to the right and left, leaving me in the middle. I was trembling with fear.

" Come closer, my dear girl. "he said and motioned me to come forward.

Obediently I walked up to him. His red eyes narrowed as he studied me closely.

" Lia, do you know that you're the heir of Voldemort? " he demanded. I nodded as I sank to my knees.

" Now, do you know the consequences of not being loyal? " he asked, in a much softer voice. A voice that was filled with blankness. No feeling of love. Nothing.

" N-no, "I stammered as my eyes locked with his.

" You'll pay for it with your own life, do you understand? "he asked as he continued to look into my eyes.

" Y-yes. "

" Now, do as I say. "Voldemort started. "Kill Sirius Black. "

I could not help it but gasp as I heard his name.

" Why? Do you know him? "He demanded. His voice rang out around the whole room, making everyone tremble with fear.

" Y-yes, I do know him...very well, "I told him.

" Good, now I want you to kill him as soon as you can. "

I wanted to answer 'no' but I could not find my voice to speak up. After all, he was my Lord. The Lord of Darkness.

**How could I go against the greatest feared Lord?**

" Yes, my lord "my voice was shaking with fear.

" Do you not fear, my child, for your blood runs with mine, "he croaked out as he raked his hand through my hair, lovingly.

I swallowed the huge lump that was already formed in my throat. My scalp prickled as soon as his rough hand touched it. I tried my best to remain calm.

" Now lift up your arm, "he ordered. Obediently, I did so. He withdraw his wand and pointed it at my skin.

All of a sudden, a wave of pain hit me. I held my breath as I tried not to scream in anguish. Lord Voldemort's lips curled into a sneer.

"It's all done, my child, "he told me as he placed his wand on the table beside him. It felt stinging and my arm was already sore. I looked at the Mark. It was a skull with a snake.

" Very well, you may go now "he replied with a wave of his hand.

" Are ready, yet? "mum asked from the stairway.

" Nearly, "I answered, simply.

" Hurry up or you'll miss the train. "

I unplugged my laptop and stuffed it into my book bag that I was carrying, on my shoulders and rushed downstairs. My mother was already standing there with a frown plastered on her lips.

" Is your arm, okay? "she lowered her voice.

" No, it's kind of sore, "I whispered as I pulled up my sleeve to show her. The skin on my arm was still red.

" Just put some ointment on it, "she said as she fumbled around in her bag for her car keys.

I gave my mum, a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

" I'll miss you, mum! "I whispered into her ear as we hugged each other, goodbye.

" Don't forget to e-mail me, okay? "she whispered. " And I'll miss you too, honey. "

I smiled at her for the last time and made my way onto the Hogwarts Express.

I waved at her from the window as the train gave a lurch and started to move. My mother's face was slowly disappearing from view as the train went faster and faster. It was replaced with green hills, white birds and fluffy white clouds. I sighed as I made my way through the crowd that was gathering behind me to find a compartment. I started for the nearest one. I slid open the sliding doors.

"Uh...h-hi, L-Lia, "Sirius Black stammered as his brilliant eyes lit up on seeing me. I could see that he was all alone. I was relieved, as Abigail was not here.

" Hi, "I said, stiffly. A hurt look crossed over his handsome features and immediately I felt guilty.

**I've never felt this way before but...I think I'm attracted to him!!! **

"Are you okay, Lia? "Sirius asked me, concerned. "You look deathly pale. "

**It was because of the Dark Mark!!! This thing sure has side effects **I thought, frantically as I racked my brain for an answer.

"Uh-I'm fine, thank you. "

"If you're allergic to me, I could leave and get another compartment, "he offered.

**How sweet, thoughtful and sensitive, he is!!**

I smiled wanly in his direction as I sat across him.

"No thank you, "I said, quickly.

"Are you sure about that? "he asked me, still having that concerned look on his face.

**How can I kill this sweet and sensitive guy? He is so innocent!**

I shook my head and pushed the dark thought away from my mind.

I flipped open my laptop and decided to work on another story.

I could feel that he was watching me. I looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"Is something a problem? "I asked him, gently.

"N-no, "he stammered, blushing like crazy.

Just then, three boys came barging into the compartment, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, hi guys! "Sirius said, smiling broadly.

"Hi, Padfoot! "all of them chorused.

"Who is she? "one guy demanded as he gave me a once look over.

"Oh...that is- Lia McKenzie, she goes to my summer school. " I gave them a slight nod and turned back to the laptop screen.

"What in the world is that? "a scrawny guy with mousy hair asked Sirius, loudly. I could not help but smile a little.

"That's a laptop, Pete "James answered for him. I giggled but unfortunately Sirius heard me.

"May I ask what's so funny? "he demanded.

"It's just that, "I pointed at the scrawny guy. "He doesn't even know that this is a laptop. "

I stopped my giggling when I realized that no one in the compartment was laughing. Sirius gave me a strange look and I gave him a hostile glare in return as I focused back on the screen.

**Now...I felt truly embarrassed. What kind of first day is this? I know that this year, I was going to have a very bad time in Hogwarts.**

But little that I know that I was wrong, very wrong.

**Thank you to o0o Lintuo0o [If that's how you spell it :( ] 4 reviewing. My second reviewer.**

**What parts were you confused of? :( Please send it to me through e-mail. E-mail: **

**Thank you to my best friend, Woon Chee 4 reviewing my story :)**


End file.
